1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and, more particularly, to a semiconductor device provided by mounting a semiconductor on a substrate in a flip-chip manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there is a trend toward integration and mounting of electronic components in higher densities as a result of increasing demands for electronic device having more functions and smaller weights and sizes. Accordingly, MCM (multi-chip module) or SIP (system in package) type products provided using flip-chip mounting are becoming the main stream of semiconductor devices. Some semiconductor devices of those types employ a configuration in which a semiconductor chip is flip-chip-mounted on a mounting substrate called an interposer.
FIGS. 9A and 9B show a configuration of a semiconductor device 900 according to the related art (see JP-A No. 2005-276879). FIG. 9A is a plan view of the device, and FIG. 9B is a sectional view of the same. The semiconductor device 900 illustrated includes a mounting substrate 910, a chip 903, a dam 905, a bump 901, and a liquid resin layer 904. Referring to the chip 903, a distance L10 between a predetermined edge of the region for mounting the chip and a part of the dam 905 associated with the predetermined edge is greater than a distance L12 between another edge of the chip mounting region and a part of the dam 905 associated with the other edge.
A liquid resin is dispensed to a region that is represented by the distance L10, and the resin is absorbed into a very small space between the chip 903 and the substrate 910 by capillarity to fill the space, whereby the liquid resin layer 904 is formed.
A liquid resin is dispensed to a region that is represented by the distance L10, and the resin is absorbed into a very small space between the chip 903 and the substrate 910 by capillarity to fill the space, whereby the liquid resin layer 904 is formed.
However, when the liquid resin is dispensed further so as to cover side surfaces of the chip after filling the very small space, the liquid resin may flow beyond the dam 905 to reach electrode pads 901 and to reach even side surfaces of the substrate.
In order to avoid the problem, the distances L10 and L12 must be made greater, and the external size of the mounting substrate 910 becomes greater accordingly.
When chips are provided in the form of a multiplicity of layers using flip chip mounting, a greater amount of liquid resin must be dispensed. Then, the external size of the mounting substrate 910 must be increased further to prevent the liquid resin from flowing out.